


the simplest taste

by revior



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Horny GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Dream needs to take a short break from his work and it just so happens that George is always there to help him out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 127
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	the simplest taste

**Author's Note:**

> took a few days of break and did some other fandoms but nothing can stop me from writing for this ship anymore

Dream could always tell when George was feeling all horny. It wasn't hard to tell when that was happening because most of the time George was a whimpering mess with a tent in his pants and just tried to get Dream into bed with him, but even when that wasn't the case, Dream could tell. There was something about George's behavior that gave it away whenever he was feeling horny.

"George, I can't fuck right now," quickly answered Dream as the boy got down on his knees. "You need to wait a bit."

The boy whined. "I can't wait, Dream. I need you right now. I'll do anything."

"I want you all the time but right now I need to work. I can't just always be fucking you, you know?" Dream let out a light chuckle as he said those words because he realized that he actually wouldn't be opposed to the idea of fucking the boy all the time.

George whined again. "Well, why not? I'm sure we'd both like it."

"That's very true, baby. But I just need to wrap this up, alright? And then I'll turn my entire attention to you."

George groaned in boredom and near anger. "Well, I might not be feeling like having sex at that point."

"George, can't you just let me finish this and then we have sex?" asked Dream, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

The boy laughed, sitting down on the floor and making some sort of puppy look. "You know I can't let you do that, Dream. I know you need a little break from everything too."

Dream didn't wait any longer. He stood up from the chair and held his hands out, pulling the boy up. "I'm going to be really mad if you start teasing me right now. This is just a short break."

"As much as I would love to tease you right now, I know that you actually have to work. So instead, how about we get this over with?"

Dream nodded, taking off his shirt and his pants, staying only in his underwear before going into the bedroom, followed by George right after.

George stripped himself and went down on his knees. He kissed the bulge in his underwear and smiled as Dream moaned lightly. He pulled the useless piece of fabric down and kissed the tip of Dream's cock. "I'm so glad I can help you take a short break, Dream. I don't think I want to do anything else in life."

"Don't worry, George. I'm sure I could please you too if I had some more time."

"I like pleasing you more than I like being pleased, Dream. I don't mind pleasing you right now."

Dream knew that George was telling the truth but he still felt somewhat guilty about not being able to please him at the same time.

"I know what you're thinking, Dream, and you should stop. I told you that I like pleasing you and I don't need to be pleased. You need a short break and that's exactly what I'm giving you."

Dream nodded and then put his hands on the back of his head as George took the tip of his cock in his mouth, sucking on it firmly before taking an inch more of it inside. He was sucking on it passionately before wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock and starting to jerk slowly.

"You're doing so good, baby."

George let out a muffled sound that sounded a lot like ' _Thank you_ ', and just continued to suck on the cock, taking more and more of it by the second. He slid more of it inside his mouth until it touched the back of his throat. He finally pulled back, catching some breath.

"Fuck, baby, there's nobody who can do this like you can. You're so talented and you always do so well."

George laughed, taking the cock in his mouth again, this time leaving all of it inside for longer, sucking on it at the same time before pulling away. He started to repeat the same thing over and over again, feeling powered by the dream that escaped Dream's mouth.

"I can never get enough of your moth, baby," moaned Dream, not able to fight it anymore and starting to thust inside of George's mouth. The boy didn't mind of course, he loved making the boy all flustered and making him lose control, even if it made his throat suffer a little.

George started to gag when Dream thrusted all the way to the back of his throat but didn't fight it and instead relaxed lightly before retaking control of the situation, sucking on his boyfriend's cock passionately.

"You taste so good," he pointed out as he pulled away for a quick second before going back to the cock and starting to suck on it again.

Dream started to breathe faster and George could tell what was going on. Dream was close to the edge and George wanted to push him over the edge. He continued the situation for a bit longer before he finally pushed Dream over the edge.

The liquid filled George's mouth and he quickly swallowed it right after pulling away from Dream's cock. "How was it?"

"Pefect, as always. Thank you for this."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
